I Still Hate You
by Elric-Chan
Summary: I still hate you, Ryuuzaki," he breathed onto L's lips. "Remember that." LxRaito


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Raito or L. Those right belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Hah hah! My first Death Note fanfiction, and it's a yaoi! -laughs maniacally- I actually wrote this as a request for a friend on deviantART, but I enjoyed it. Forgive me please, but I do not know a tremendous amount about this anime, therefore I doubt I got their characters perfectly.**

**Anyway... Read to the end to understand the title!**

* * *

Raito scowled at the sound of a metal chain clinking softly, a constant reminder that he was, and probably would be for a long time, attached to a certain black-haired man. 

_**I STILL HATE YOU**_

He looked; or rather, grimaced, over at L, who was so irritatingly typing away at his laptop.

"Raito-kun?" L had caught him staring.

Raito turned away just as quickly, his lips pursed. From the corner of his eye, he could see that L looked unperturbed, and had returned eagerly to his strawberry cake. More to distance himself from this annoying sight than anything, Raito stood up from the couch with a sigh, but found himself hindered after only one step. He turned to see L, his chained arm raised in the air, looking as though he found Raito extremely stupid.

"You know we're chained together."

Raito frowned at him, and for a minute they stood there without saying a word, but merely glaring at each other.

"You don't expect me to sit back down."

"You don't expect me to stop working."

With a loud and heavy sigh, Raito sank back down onto the couch, and L closed his laptop. With the snap, Raito glared up at L again, and L glared down at him.

"You really piss me off, Ryuuzaki."

"But of course, Raito-kun." L leaned back into the couch. Raito folded his arms over his chest, now feeling extremely annoyed. Just when he'd decided to compromise (which he didn't do very often), L had decided to compromise too. Which meant that they were both sitting there "compromising", which left them both with no reason to actually compromise at all.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Raito snarled at him.

"Are you?"

"What kind of answer is that?" Raito turned to glare at him. "Of course I am."

"Then I suppose I have to sit here too."

"I 'suppose' you do."

L shrugged, setting his laptop on the coffee table, and picked up what remained of his cake, stuffing it noisily into his mouth. Raito stared at him in disgust, and noticed (with chagrin) that there was cake lingering at the corners of his mouth. Just another of the childlike qualities about L that he hated.

"What?" L asked, and Raito twitched; the cake remnants moved as the detective spoke. He shook his head.

"You've got cake on your face." he growled. L still looked supremely unconcerned as he brought his fist up to wipe the cake away, only succeeding in smearing it further along his lips. Raito turned away, sneering once again. He was miffed. For such a superior detective, Ryuuzaki was still so juvenile... still so... innocent.

Raito shook his head, and made to stand up. He expected nothing less than what happened: L's arm was once again raised, still resolutely holding him back.

"I thought you were going to sit." The crumbs danced.

"Way to state the obvious. I want to get up."

L gave a slight shake of his head, and for a moment, Raito thought he saw the ghost of a smirk lingering there. He tugged more firmly at the chain, but he was met with L's baleful glare. With a quiet huff, he thumped back down.

"What do you suggest we do all day?" he asked, and suddenly L turned to him.

Without complete reason, Raito's face suddenly flared at the assumption posed by L's words. There they were, facing each other on the couch, L still looking utterly innocent. He twitched involuntarily. With nothing to do, they may as well just confess their secret love to each other, if that existed at all. The suggestion in response would be something along the lines of them stripping and diving into bed with each other. He'd seen too many of those American movies that ended this way.

Acting upon something quite apart from his own accord, he pulled an unrelenting L into his arms and bore down on his lips with his own. L reacted with surprising force, his hands twining into Raito's hair as though that was the one place they belonged. Raito's own fingers gripped the sides of L's face, even though he himself was at a loss of how to proceed.

Their lips were only fumbling; after all, neither of them had much experience at this sort of thing, much less at showing affection for each other. Drifting slowly away, Raito could see the confusion lingering in L's bottomless eyes.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Don't look at me," L replied, somewhat obnoxiously. "You're the one who did that."

Raito scowled at him. "You... kissed me... back."

L scratched his nose. "That I did." And then his eyes gleamed wickedly, although still resolutely hidden under his doleful gaze; it was only due to the fact that Raito was staring deep into them that he could see this challenging stare lurking beneath.

Carefully this time, he extended an arm and pulled L toward him. The detective gave in at once, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in toward Raito's lips.

Raito's breath caught. What he had failed to realize before was that L's blank and empty eyes were what made looking at him all the more worse, but with them closed, L was almost... handsome.

In a ridiculously subservient manner, L folded himself into Raito's arms, inclining his head to kiss him again. The slight difference in their height meant that Raito had to, in turn, lower his head somewhat to meet L's lips.

It was strange, feeling another man's lips on his, another man's tongue entwining with his, but he relished the sensation and pressed closer to L. He cried out softly as teeth nipped at his lips, and L pulled back apologetically. Raito was stunned; apparently the black-haired man knew what he was doing.

He'd never taken L to be one of those roughly passionate types, he thought, as he rushed forward to lick the cake crumbs from L's lips. To his pleasurable surprise, L blushed ever so slightly.

"You're really something, Ryuuzaki." He pulled L into his embrace.

"As are you, Raito-kun." L spoke into Raito's shoulder.

"And I..."

"Raito-kun?"

"I still hate you, Ryuuzaki," he breathed onto L's lips. "Remember that."

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**A/N: For some reason, I'm really liking the whole "Remember that" thing. -giggles-**


End file.
